


Forget-Me-Not

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person, Amnesia, Gen, OF FOURTH WALL BREAKING, OH YEAH ITS, Resets, but otherwise nothing else, but reader is also frisk, flowey still has his personality and glimpses of memories, frisk is a conflicted mess, if that makes english lmfao???, nevER MIND A LOT, no ships other than hints of canon ones, not i, post-genocide, probably angsty? probably humorous? who knows, reader is the player, slight fourth wall breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you DO end up erasing everything..."<br/>"You have to erase my memories, too."<br/>Frisk should've listened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> oh god oh god  
> this was originally an idea for an askblog, but I figured that it wouldn't work so well lmao. This is my first work on AO3 - I'd written some stuff for FF.net centuries ago, and I need to practice writing creatively again and aggressively revive my dormant writing skill. Here it is.
> 
> ANGST.

All you see is black.

You blink repeatedly.

A glance at the top tells you that nothing is broken – everything is running smoothly, yet…

…no flower appears.

Utter silence claims the territory; there are no high-pitched beeps of dialogue, no text, no movement, no nothing. Perhaps, you had deleted some of the game's files? If you had, it made sense that the asshole-plant wouldn't appear, like it would do before in your previous hundred runs. That chance was near-possible, you realize. Even if on many occasions you would be scavenging through the world's files, you handled them with the utmost care. It was the equivalent of diamonds to you, and analyzing it was only something you did with minuscule, razor sharp tweezers. It was your precious possession, and no way that you would let it be damaged.

You don't know how, but somehow you find the energy to start feeling anxious. Maybe...just maybe it was due to over-usage of the application. You'd been playing non-stop for a month - two months? You can't recall how long exactly - with extremely few breaks, eyes practically glued to the game.

It was fine, wasn't it? The colorful spots of sleep-deprivation attacking the corners of your vision were just illusions. The howling of your stomach was only audio problems with the game. The desperate and scratchy gulps you would take time to time was only thirst for the game, for the enemies, for the beautiful dialogues, for the beautiful music, for  _everything_. You're perfectly fine.

Except now, you might not be, because if that  _goddamn flower_ doesn't appear, then you can't do a true reset, and then you can't play again. You'd sacrifice everything, maybe a few limbs or more, if only to prevent that hell.

Maybe it's like genocide, when you wait for a bit? You're pretty sure this run was pacifist. But you haven't slept for days (weeks?), so you can't know for sure. You can't even recall when you did a genocide run for the first time. Although your love for the game was unhealthily obsessive, you tended to prefer pacifist runs. Grinding for enemies proved to be mundane at times; it'd been a long time since you first managed to kill Sans, and now you can do it within the first run flawlessly. Genocide runs go too fast. You like it better when you can devour the colors, inhale the scent of the Ruins once again. In addition, there's the wait itself. You hate waiting. You want to play already.

But you don't want to trigger anything that would merely prolong the wait. So you do wait, and eventually, your eyes close, and your legs give way.

* * *

 

It's the fastest wake-up known to man when you hear a noise. In your hurry, you press your hands to the ground to firmly push yourself up. You’re almost snapping your neck when finally,  _oh god, finally,_ there's a hint of white, and Flowey the Fucking Flower's face appears, albeit more than slightly terrified.

His lips move slowly. Too slowly. “W-why are you still here?”

You reply with a blank-faced expression. He knows exactly why.

“Y-you…y-you should’ve s-stopped, right then. You have no reason to play again. You need to rest. L-let everyone be happy.”

Subconsciously, your lips furl up into a grin. Indeed, the flower had a point. You could recall every single NPC, every outcome, every enemy, every method of mercy possible, every method of fighting possible. But he just destroyed that point, simultaneously, in that one sentence. Different dialogue options are all the reasons you need. Straying from the now-boring speeches just opened a new hallway of opportunities – who could pass up such a chance! You notice that Flowey’s expression is less assured than ever in response to your smile.

Flowey decides to go in a different direction with his questioning.

“F-frisk. I-is that you?”

…Frisk. Is that your name? Oh, why, it is. You’re Frisk. Why is the flower asking such a question?

“Listen, you’ve…gone too far, haven’t…cha…?” His voice is faltering, and it’s at such a level that it raises your eyebrows slightly.

“You’re nearly dying, resetting so much. If you reset, then everyone will forget about you, won’t they? I’ve said the same as God of Hyperdeath. Do you really want everyone to forget?”

You consider it for a moment. Forgetting isn’t so bad. The less things people know, the easier you can reset. You’re only doing it because you love your friends so much, after all. You know that they love you, too. Wouldn’t it just be better if they stayed that way? Loving, without faltering, forever.

Love was something you never got to have on the surface.

While you think, you don’t pay attention to the flower, sighing in defeat.

_"If you DO end up erasing everything..."_

_"You have to erase my memories, too."_

At that, you perk up. Those were the lines Flowey was _supposed_ to say. You notice beads of cold sweat, drenching his golden petals. It looks like they're going to fall off at any second

“L-look, I don’t know how many runs you’ve done. How many friends you've made, how many endings you've achieved, how many times you've seen me pop up in this exact place. But what I do know is that my memories...they're fading.” The statement is sudden. You try to process as much as you're capable of before continuing.

“I can tell - you know full well what I was supposed to give you, don't you? A true reset. That reset, like I said, corrodes memories of you; but not only that, but me. It eats away at my memories, too, if reused too many times. That’s why I asked your name. Because…" he breathes in to prepare himself, and even through your decaying self, you ask how a flower can breathe--

“I’m not sure of anything anymore. T-therefore...”

You know perfectly well what he’s going to say next. But you don’t want to listen. You just want one more run. One more.

That’s a lie. As if reading your mind, the trembling flower starts to speak again.

“’Frisk’. Please don’t reset anymore.”

Your mind is made up. Determination. Determination. Determination. The word hasn't ever fled your mind since the first run. It would be a waste to abandon it now. If you stop here, then obviously you wouldn't be determined. Hell no. You press ‘Z’.

“I don’t want to forget. I want to let everyone live in peace. D-don’t you?”

You press ‘Z’, disregarding the question.

Flowey’s voice becomes more hysterical by the moment. “W-why won’t you stop? This wasn’t the Frisk I saw…The one that comforted me…” You press ‘Z’.

In that single moment of insanity, you start questioning if tears are a good fertiliser.

“ _I don’t want to forget, F-frisk! At this rate, it won’t be just you I’ll forget about!”_  The flower’s eyes beg for mercy, but you don't bother looking.

You press ‘Z’. The screen slowly fades to white, along with the voice. Voice? Whose voice was it?

“P-PLEASE, JUST STOP! FRISK! WHOEVER YOU ARE, PLEASE—“

**UNDERTALE.**

**PRESS Z OR ENTER, TO START.**

**TRUE RESET**

**Name the fallen human.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess.


End file.
